Problem: Kevin has 16 coconuts for every 40 pomegranates. Write the ratio of coconuts to pomegranates as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $16:40$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $16 \text{ to } 40$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{16}{40}=\dfrac{2}{5}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{2}{5}$ is the ratio of coconuts to pomegranates written as a simplified fraction.